This project is a randomized, controlled clinical trial that studies changes in corneal and visual function which occur when contact lenses are fitted in a manner designed to alter myopic refractive error. Data is gathered in a double-masked manner and subjects are randomly allocated to either treatment or control groups. Corneal and visual changes resulting from such lens design are compared to the effects of contact lenses fitted in a standard clinical manner. Comparative analysis of the treatment and control groups is based on the following measurements: (1) Visual acuity; (2) Refractive error; (3) Corneal thickness; (4) Endothelial cell density; (5) External eye health; (6) Corneal curvature; (7) Duration of effect; (8) Predictive factors such as ocular rigidity and corneal topography.